flower of blood
by Destravoxii
Summary: Reupload... not good with summaries. happens after sa2b sonic finds shadow fleeing G.U.N.  blood gore oocness sometimes
1. Chapter 1

Okay first story up let's see how this goes. Nyo. Happens after sa2b may have ooc ness don't blame.

I DON'T OWN SONIC OKAY sonic belongs to sega.

Chapter 1.

"Silence…" Sonic sighed happily as he looked over the small mountain hidden valley and gazed at the setting sun. He had only found this place the morning before.

It seemed untouched by time and hidden away, a different world in some tenses. Sonic leaped from the tree top he was standing at and gracefully hit the ground. It was a chaos emerald that actually brought him here.

He still hadn't found it but he wasn't going to give up and allow eggman to take oh no! He chuckled brightly at his last defeat but stopped at he remembered the departure of his 'look alike'.

"shadow."

He softly muttered and glanced at the faded moon. After he tails, Amy, rouge, knuckles and Chris returned they had all received metals they didn't believe that the deserved. Heck even eggman got a medal!

Sonic turned from the moon and looked toward a small lake. A twinge of fear appeared as he thought of the water. 'That must be where it is… it's the only spot I haven't looked.' He mentally muttered and started a slow sprint toward the area.

Else where another hedgehog was sprinting for his life.

He couldn't run at his highest speeds though, his feet were shoeless and his ankles were bleeding badly from the rusty chains that had been broken off him within the hour.

He tried to pick up the pace but couldn't even make a good 60mph with out feeling like his ankles were going to brake. In the distance he could hear them gaining on him.

Always them.

Never seeing him for what could be with him.

Only seeing what he really was.

Always them.

Always…

Yeah really short but it was a beginning. My stories get better as I progress and my starts are the worst part in most cases so please bare with me . ^^'


	2. i found you

I don't own sonic ;D

Sonic carefully looked below the water's surface. A white light was softly shining under a rock right next to a random mess of robot parts. A sigh escapes the cobalt hedgehog as hey though of the quickest, driest, way to grab the white emerald.

'Egghead's filth even made it all the way out here...'

The hedgehog's ears prick as they hear the sounds of gun shots and running close by.

"That's gotta be eggman!" Sonic shouts, racing toward the sound of alarm and leaving the gem behind.

"Don't let the experiment get away!" A soldier in his mid-30's yelled harshly to his squad. To the black hedgehog's dismay they were gaining on him… fast and he was wearing out just as quickly. Everything was racing through his mind at that moment and for a split second a small lake caught his eye.

The idea though for it didn't even cross his mind. He couldn't hide in the lake let alone swim in it.

Something else caught his eye though it was a blue streak that zoomed in his peripheral vision. It seemed just like the hedgehog the he fought before his capture.

"son-IC?" shadow yelped when a bullet shot through his right leg causing him to fall.

Shadow held his leg tightly blood now dripping off the wound excessively. "Thought you could out run us forever eh?" the soldier smirked and a 10 men squad aimed their weapons at the wounded hedgehog. Shadow's ears drooped as he saw how his situation turned out. He closed his eyes and got ready to accept his fate.

"WAAH!"

"HEY!"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Shadow peeked one eye one only to see the soldiers flying off in a sonic tornado and the blue blur gracefully land on his feet before him.

"Can you stand?"

"Not without help..."

"They could catch up with us at any minute."

"I-I can't go back…"

" I know where a chaos emerald is that can get us to my house,… I can lend a shoulder."

" …Fine…"

" I'm glad to see you"

Shadow looked up at sonic as he said this and then looked Sonic's hand. "Come on. I'll question you more at my house." He chuckled as the ebony hedgehog grabbed his hand and carefully pulled himself up. "The emerald's in the lake…" sonic said uneasily as he held onto shadow. "Come on I hear them already!" worry left shadow as he and sonic 'sprinted' as well as they awkwardly could to the lake.

They were lucky they were close shadow feebly thought as sonic brought him to the edge.

"You grab it." Sonic smiled at shadow mischievously.

"I just got shot you grab it."

" I saved you life you!"

" The experiments over there!"

Instantly shadow grabbed the emerald, winced as it harshly hissed and flung it at sonic.

"Chaos Control!" he yelled right as the soldiers from before stepped onto the beach.

Yay! Another chapter wooh1 I wonder why the emerald hissed at shadow…or at least you do I know why


End file.
